Spirit of the Wolf
by Yohko-Aiko-Yamata
Summary: It wasn't his fault he lost them, but he blames himself. They were his only friends before joining the pack. But after all these years, could they still be alive? Kiba's icy heart could be thawed by a mysterious female. But someone may interfere...Kibaoc
1. Deja Vu

Hello this is my first Wolfs Rain fic so please don't hurt me! hides under a table

Disclaimer: Me no own WR.

Times have changed, but not me....us. This spirit cannot be fazed by the times. My heart still lives in the old times, and the old ways. This wolf will go on, the old ways will not die.

The bitterly cold arctic winds blew around the running trio. All three were wolves, two silvers and a brown. A war machine was hot on their trail shooting randomly in their direction. One had been shot in the eye which was bleeding severely. By chance a shell had grazed the smaller of the two silvers in the haunches.

"Go on! I'll be okay!"

"But we can't leave you!" said the brown.

"Toboe is right. Come on Shira."

He lifted her onto his side and continued running. Little cracks ran across the icy ground and it seemed the rogue robot was slowly sinking. It swung out and caught the injured wolf by the side. She went down with the machine.

"No!! Little sister! Toboe, help her!!"

The brown wolf ran to the falling young female. He leapt out and grabbed her red bandana, but it ripped and she fell down with the collapsing ice. A large black hole was all that was left. The wolves ran to the hole. The larger silver one was about to jump in when Toboe stopped him.

"Kazebo! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going after my sister. Stay here, and don't come after us no matter what."

He jumped in leaving a sorrowful Toboe behind.

2 Years later...

Hige's stomach was growling, "Come on! Can't we stop to eat yet?"

"Is that all you think about?" queried Toboe.

Toboe looked around. 'This place looks familiar....' thought Toboe.

Kiba sniffed the air, "Stop. Something's not right."

' I wonder...'

His thoughts were interrupted when a war machine erupted from the ground. A long crack ran past them. Kiba ran towards it as it fired at the pack. He took a bullet in the leg and crashed into the ground. The hairline cracks that ran from the impact site became splits in the ground. The rogue machine began to sink as the ground caved beneath them. Everyone jumped away in the nick of time, except for Kiba. Because of his injury he couldn't move.

"Kiba!!"

They ran to him but he had already disappeared into the icy darkness below.

Kiba awoke in a dark, slightly damp place, and felt a presence there with him. He turned his head and saw a wolf licking the wound on his leg. (If you didn't know he's in wolf form) The injured wolf gave a warning growl causing the other to back off. After examining his companion he saw it was a female with silver fur and amber eyes.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"I am Shira, and where we are I do not know. And you are?"

"Kiba."

He got up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving here."

"You can't."

"What do you mean."

"There's no way out..."

Sorry but I have to end it there, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review.


	2. The Way Out

Sorry about the last chapter but this one will definitely be longer.

Last time...

He got up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving here."

"You can't."

"What do you mean."

"There's no way out..."

Chapter Two

"But there has to be a way out."

She looked at the ground, "I'm sorry. I've been here for years and still haven't found an exit. These caverns go on for hundreds of miles and it would take forever to explore them all."

Kiba thought for a minute. "Shira, do you know where a large cavern is?"

"Yes, there's one about a mile away. Why?"

"I have an idea."

Shira nodded and ran off with Kiba following her.

With the gang...

The three remaining wolves were standing where there leader had fallen. The hole had already closed up and frozen over.(thats just how cold it is there)

"Is he really gone?" asked Toboe.

"Probably is, but he can take care of himself." said Tsume walking away.

"How can you even say that!?!"

"Tsume doesn't mean that. Besides I'm sure Kiba has some sort of plan. At least...I hope so."said Hige.

In the caverns

"We're almost there Kiba. Kazebo!"

A large silver wolf came around the corner and ran to them.

"Shira? What do you need?"

"Kazebo, this is Kiba. He fell into one of the caverns, and might know how to get out. Oh, and Kiba, this is my older brother Kazebo."

"So, Kiba, what's this great idea of yours anyways?"

"You'll see."

Once they arrived Kiba looked around and sniffed the air, then let out a piercing howl. The large icicles began to fall from the ceiling.

"You fool! You'll get us killed!"

Kiba chose to ignore him and kept howling.

With the others

"Huh? Hey Tsume, did you hear that?"said Hige.

"Yeah, but it's faint."

"It's Kiba! He's alive!"exclaimed Toboe.

They strained their ears and attempted to follow the distant howl. After nearly thirty minutes of running the howling was as loud as it could possibly get.

"He's under us. Kiba! Can you hear me!? It's Hige!"

"Hige? Is that a friend of yours Kiba?" asked Shira.

"Yes it is. Hige! I'm about thirty feet below you, with two others! I need you to start digging a tunnel, and try not to make it steep!"

"Sure thing Kiba!"came a voice from above.

"They're going to dig us out."

"Oh and what are we supposed to do while their digging?" snapped Kazebo.

"We're going to dig up."

"But the wall has two feet of ice. We can't dig through that!"

He motioned to the icicles, "Start ramming."

"Uh oh, rock." said Hige.

"Not really," explained Tsume, "Its just a chunk of ice, it could be broken easily." He looked at Hige.

"Tsume, I don't like the way you're lookin' at me..."

The next thing he knew he was zooming headfirst into the tunnel with a headache.

"Watch out!!"

All four wolves fell out of the tunnel.

"Hey! I did it!"

"Good now lets go."

One by one they crawled up the cramped space. Hige emerged first followed by Kiba and Kazebo who pulled up Shira. She expected to be looking into the eyes of wolves but was instead looking at four boys and her brother now human. After deciding to enter human guise herself she looked to the four boys.

"Thank you for your help, I am eternally grateful," she turned to her brother and elbowed him, "Say something!"she hissed.

"Thanks, I guess."

Kiba noticed for the first time that Kazebo had a blank eye with a scar running through it.

"Kazebo, how did you get that scar?"

"A rogue war machine a couple years back. Damn thing caught me off guard, I won't make the same mistake twice."

Tsume smirked inwardly. He was going to like this new guy.

"So," started Shira changing the subject, "who are you?"

"Well I'm Hige, he's Tsume, I believe you already know Kiba and the runt is Toboe."

'Toboe!? It can't be him!'

She looked at Toboe 's bracelet before looking at her own.

"Toboe? Remember me? It's Shira. The overgrown puppy?"

Toboe thought for a minute then squealed with joy. He ran up to his old friend and embraced her tightly.

"Uh.... Toboe ...I kinda need to breathe."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Wait," interrupted Tsume, "You know Toboe?"

"Well it's a long story......"

. Oh god that sucked...Well there's chapter two.Anywho review please. Thankies!


	3. Reminiscing and Attacks

Well, here's chapter 3. I love writing so here it is. Do you realize how few reviews I get every time I post a fic so this makes me feel better about myself. Enjoy!

Last time...

"Wait," interrupted Tsume, "You know Toboe?"

"Well it's a long story......"

"No it isn't!" retorted Kazebo.

"SHUT UP! Anyways, me and Toboe go way back. We were just pups..."

Flashback....

(Ok I haven't seen much wolfs rain but I understand that Toboe stayed with an old woman for a period of time. If I'm wrong please tell me.)

An elderly woman walked through the door carrying a bundle. She was greeted by a young Toboe.

"Well you sure are happy to see me. Oh, I brought you a new friend to play with."

She unwrapped her bundle to reveal a pup not much larger than Toboe. She had a red bandanna around her neck covering a worn leather collar, adorned with a tarnished copper tag. on the tag was a single word: Shira. After setting her down in front of Toboe, the female yelped and hid behind the woman's legs, who just laughed and pushed her forward again. Toboe playfully bit her ear and she growled and tackled him. Such was the start of a beautiful, albeit strange, friendship.

Years later...

An older Shira ran out the door into the newly fallen snow, and looked back at Toboe whining. Unsure of what to do, he looked up at his 'grandma'.

"Go on."

He ran outside an wrestled with his friend a bit before the two ran off in search of Kazebo. A couple years back they found out he was Shira 's brother. He visited them frequently and took them on pointless adventures. The woman smiled as her two 'children' ran off together. No matter how long they were gone, she trusted they would return home.

A few days afterward...

Toboe came home heartbroken. His two best friends were gone, and he blamed himself. The woman ran out and was worried when he came back alone.

"Toboe? Where's Shira?"

He whimpered slightly and dropped a torn bandanna at her feet.

End of flashback...

"And that's the whole story," finished Toboe.

"Hey, whatever happened to her Toboe?" Shira asked.

"She died about a year later."

"Oh, well I'll miss her," there was a moment of silence, "Well, I'm hungry! And I smell food!!"

She quickly went into wolf form and scrambled towards the woods, shortly followed by Kazebo and eventually the rest. When Kiba 's group arrived they saw the siblings standing over a dead rabbit.

"One rabbit!?" snapped Hige, "That's what you were so excited about!?"

"No. A warren." she sniffed the air, "Somewhere...around...here...mmmmm....BINGO!!!!"

She walked over to a spot and scratched the ground. "Yep. Right here. Kazebo?"

He walked to where she scratched and stood there.

"Now you guys stand there." she motioned to a hole, then nodded to Kazebo. He nodded back and began digging. Rabbits soon shot out of the hole and were set upon by the wolves.

"Ha! Told ya Hige."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. FOOD!!"

After eating their fill they decided to rest for a while.

Shira turned to Kiba, "So. Where are you all headed?"

"We're going to Paradise."

"Paradise? What's that?"

"You mean you've never heard of it?"

"Nope. Hey Kazebo, you ever heard of Paradise?"

"No."

"No, neither of us have."

The conversation was interrupted when a gunshot cut the air and a wolfdog came into the area.

"Quent," growled Kiba.

Instinctively they ran for safety.

"Get 'em Blue!" Shouted Quent.

Quent followed the fleeing wolves, firing as he went. A yelp and a falling wolf informed he had hit his mark. He nudged the still body of Shira which caused her to whimper slightly.

"Time to die wolf."

But before he could kill her there was a white flash and a gunshot. Kazebo leapt at Quent biting his arm. The others surrounded him. Knowing he had no chance of winning he and Blue fled. The remaining pack gave chase, Hige out in front as if Quent was 200 pounds of meat.

With Shira...

A single snowflake landed on her snout causing it to twitch. The ground was being covered with fresh snow. She slowly opened her eyes which landed on a trail of crimson stains on the new layer of crystal landscape. She limped after the trail until she found Kiba laying with his eyes closed in a slowly forming pool of blood. Ignoring the pain in her own wound she ran to him.

"Kiba!" she nudged him, "Are you okay?"

His eyes slowly came open and met with her amber ones. "I'm fine. Did Quent hurt you?"

"A little. But its nothing," she lied, "Why did you take that shot for me? I mean..."

Kiba tried to get up but fell back in pain.

"Your wound!"

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch, don't worry about me."

"Kiba you're hurt," her voice was full of concern, "let me help you."

She began licking the wound on his side and Kiba could feel his heart beat faster.

'Why do I feel this way? I mean, I only just met her, I I? No... But the feeling is so strong."

'Why did he do that? Could he...? No, I'm being stupid. Then why am I taking care of him? Do I have feelings for him? I'm so confused....'

When she was finished Kiba was sad for a minute. But when Shira lay down beside him he was shocked.

"Um. Thanks for the help and all but what are you doing?"

"Your injured. I figured I'd stay with you tonight or something bad might happen."

If wolves could blush both would be crimson. Eventually sleep overtook them and they rested silently together.

AWWWWW!! Thats so kawaii !! So please R&R and I will make chapter 4 ASAP.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry to say this but I wont be updating for a long time, a very long time. But be patient and I may update again soon. Hope for the best. Signed,YohkoAikoYamata


End file.
